


A Smoking Hot Christmas

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca ends up with coal for Christmas, and it's looking like it might just be the best present yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smoking Hot Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_hill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/gifts).



> Merry Pitchmas honey_hill! enjoy! hope you have a fantastic day xx

  “What do you mean you’re not coming?”

**_“I’m really sorry Becs, but Sheila isn’t feeling too well and your brother is still a little restless after visiting his grandparents yesterday…”_ **

Beca shoved a hand through her hair and walked through her tiny living room to throw herself onto the couch.  She took a deep breath, she knew deep down that it was foolish to get her hopes up.  It certainly wasn’t the first time her father had chosen his new family over her.

  “So you’re telling me that I’ve got a turkey in my oven that is now going to go uneaten, because your new wife hates me and doesn’t want my brother hanging out with me?”

  **_“Rebeca, it is not like that at all…”_**

  “You know what dad?  Just forget about it.  Tell Michael Merry Christmas and give him a hug for me.  I’ll call him tonight when the she-demon is in the shower.”

Beca violently pressed the end call button, she needed a shower.

***

**_“I’m so sorry, Chlo-Bear.  All flights out are delayed due to the blizzard.  The airline have put us up in a hotel until the storm blows over.”_ **

Chloe sighed, she wasn’t exactly surprised.  She’d been watching the weather and knew there was a storm heading towards her home state.  “It’s ok, mom.  You don’t control the weather.  Just know, that I will be here.  Alone.  Eating turkey.  And I made cheesecake for dessert.  So technically you’re the ones missing out.”  She laughed at the groan that came from the phones speaker as she checked on the turkey that was currently roasting.  “Mm, it actually smells really good mom… I’m sorry you guys are stuck in a five star hotel with a restaurant that will cook for you.”

  **_“Yes, but Chloe, your cheesecake… Can you please save us some for when we finally arrive?  Hopefully we’ll be in the air tomorrow morning.”_**

Chloe smiled, “No promises.  Tell daddy not to eat too much stuffing.  His cholesterol is bad enough as it is.”

  **_“Will do, Honey.  Love you, Merry Christmas.”_**

  “I love you too.  Merry Christmas, mom.”  Chloe hung up the phone sadly, opening the doors to her balcony.  This was going to be a very lonely Christmas.

 

 

 

She must have dozed off.  There was no other explanation for the fact that smoke was pouring from her neighbours’ balcony door.  It certainly hadn’t been that way earlier.  The shrieking smoke alarm spurred Chloe into action.  She bolted into the kitchen, checking that her turkey was still cooking safely and pulling her fire blanket from the wall. 

Two strides and she was out her front door and knocking heavily on apartment 192.  Chloe had never met the occupant, but she still felt the need to help.  Especially when so much smoke was billowing from the door.  She could hear swearing and panicked shuffling from inside.

 

She knocked again, a little more urgently. 

The door was hauled open with a puff of smoke, the alarm still wailing.  There was a young woman standing in front of Chloe, her eyes were red, either from smoke or tears. 

  “I’m sorry, I tried to shut the alarm off but there’s so much smoke and I fucked up.  I just… god… I’m so sorry.”

Chloe reached a hand out, “Do you need a hand?  What’s happened?”

The girl ran a hand through her hair and took a step back, inviting Chloe in.  “So uh, I was supposed to be having family over for lunch, but they bailed on me last minute so…  And apparently turkey is harder to cook than I thought.”

Chloe couldn’t help the giggle that erupted.  She quickly slapped a hand across her mouth, “I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t laugh.  My family got snowed in.  They were supposed to fly in for dinner.”

She looked at the girl’s oven, now that the smoke had cleared.  There was something in it that vaguely resembled a turkey, but Chloe figure it was probably a lump of coal.

  “Apparently I misbehaved this year.  Santa gave me this,” the girl said, echoing Chloe’s internal dialogue.

  “Man, I thought Santa was cool,” she looked over at her neighbour, “I’m Chloe, by the way.  Kindergarten teacher extraordinaire.  From 194.”

  “Beca, amateur pyro technician, professional music producer.”

Chloe smiled, “I thought you had great taste in music from what I could hear through the walls.”

Beca smiled sheepishly and apologised.

  “No need.  So listen.  I have a turkey that is going to go uneaten unless I find some poor soul to join me for Christmas dinner.  Any chance you know anyone?”

Beca grinned, “Well, Chloe.  I have an unopened bottle of peppermint vodka that goes great with hot chocolate.  Any chance you want to try it out?”

Chloe laughed, “I’ll try anything once.  Or twice.”

She had a feeling that this Christmas might not be so lonely after all, and by the look of the grin on Beca’s face, she was thinking the same thing.    


End file.
